Jaxon Sachizado vs Sid the Hero
Description Jaxon Sachizado vs. Sid the Hero - My Hero Academia: The Boy with Sixteen Quirks vs Sonic Overload (Heroic412229's version)! Two OCs fight for the noble cause of life, liberty, and fandoms everywhere, but who will be successful in this fan-character duel? Can Jaxon be able to handle Sid the Hero? (What kind of name is that?) Interlude *Wiz: OCs. Since the dawn of fandoms everywhere, these types of characters have existed for a very long time. *'Boomstick: And everyone's been wondering which one of these fan-characters will win in a fight to the death.' *Wiz: Jaxon Sachizado, fan character of My Hero Academia. *'Boomstick: And Sid the Hero, fan character of Sonic the Hedgehog. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Jaxon Sachizado *Wiz: We open on Minato, Tokyo. A small boy is playing in his front yard when suddenly, struck by a horrible migraine, he topples to the ground. *'Boomstick: Yeesh. What an origin story.' *Wiz: When Jaxon Sachizado manifested his Quirk, he passed out from the pain it caused him. After he awoke, his brain came face to face with another personality: Burning Leo. From that day on, Jaxon began to grow more and more "selves", and by the time he applied for U.A. a month into the year, he had about fourteen. And that's where his real story begins. *'Boomstick: So, about that... What IS this guy's Quirk, anyways?' *Wiz: Well, it's called Total Ability Control, or T.A.C... *'Boomstick: You mean like that cat thing from Kirby?' *Wiz: *sighs* Yes. That. *'Boomstick: And Burning Leo's from the same thing?' *Wiz: Yes. *'Boomstick: So are we gonna just pretend that this isn't ripped off?' *Wiz: Yes. *'Boomstick: Alright then. Let's go over what this kid can do!' Sid the Hero *Wiz: (*Takes a breath*) Central City. A peaceful, modern place full of tall buildings, bustling sidewalks and- *'Boomstick: -Giant explosions falling from the sky! Now, things just got awesome!' *Wiz: Ahem. As I was saying, a place full of carefree people living their busy days. Now, this is what I call paradise. *'Boomstick: But sometimes, it can get a little boring. Just take this kid, for example. He knows what I'm talking about. Sidney Noah Franklin.' *Wiz: After years of living a normal, boring life, Sid had a dream... A dream that, someday, his boring life would change forever. *'Boomstick: And it did, too. Well...Not completely in the best way he hoped, but hey, not all dreams turn out the way you'd expect them to be, right?' *Wiz: Like that time you dreamt you could be a world-famous gunslinger? *'Boomstick: Hey! It could happen! Just, not yet, actually.' *Wiz: Anyway, after Sid got hit by a strange beam of energy during an assault from both Eggman and his new ally, Ominous, he suddenly became this weird, hybrid-looking creature named Sid the Hero. *'Boomstick: Seriously, what kind of name is that, anyway? And what's with that weird design?' *Wiz: Well, according to the creator, he was originally a self-insert character/imaginary friend from his childhood. *'Boomstick: Oh... weird...' *Wiz: Can we please stop saying word "weird" now? It's getting annoying. *'Boomstick: Fine. After changing into this hybrid... creature... thing, Sid later finds out that his parents kicked the bucket thanks to Ominous, like my dad after... *sniffs in sorrow, sobbing* the incident.' *Wiz: Uh, Boomstick... Are you okay? *'Boomstick: Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine. Let's just continue on with the analysis, alright? ' *Wiz: Okay then... Because of this event, Sid had decided that he would join Sonic and his friends to stop both Eggman and Ominous and save everything. *'Boomstick: And, with the help of his new powers, he's more than capable of doing ''just that.' *Wiz: His main and most used ability is Ergokinesis, or Energy Manipulation to be more precise. By absorbing the energy from other nearby sources, Sid can be able to release it back in the form of energy blasts and other energy techniques, which is very practical, considering how energy cannot be created nor destroyed, only changed from one source to another. *'Boomstick: Yep, and there's plenty more where that came from, guys. ' *Wiz: What are you talking about? *'Boomstick: Oh, nothing. ' *Wiz: Anyways, by activating his ergokinesis, Sid is able to perform a number of techniques at his disposal. With Ergoportation, he can teleport using energy, with the Ergo-Beam, he can shoot powerful... well, beams, out of his hands, and with Ergo-Shock, he can turn his energy into electricity and use it to electrocute his opponents into submission. *'Boomstick: And that's not all he can do. He can also charge his body parts for more devastating attacks, shoot homing, missile-like energy pellets, heal wounds, block most attacks, increase stats, and even transfer his energy onto others to give them a little boost. *Phew* See, I told you there's more where that came from.' *Wiz: (groans) However, all of these are useless compared to his most powerful attack, the Mega Sphere. By using most, if not all of, his energy, Sid is able to create a massive energy orb that, when unleashed, deals a lot of damage on a near city level. He also has above-average physique, his own super form, and even okay drawing skills. *'Boomstick: Man, there's no stopping this guy, huh?' *Wiz: Actually, there is. As powerful as Sid may seem, he still has a lot of weaknesses to match the amount of power he contains. So much so that it would take a lot of time to list them all, so we're just gonna say them in small details to save time. Ready, Boomstick? *'Boomstick: Ready, Wiz... (Clears throat)... He can only absorb nearby sources of energy, has a major phobia of insects, is useless against Anti-Energy and Energy Immunity users and sources, and has a huge love for food. ' *Wiz: He can also be very immature, self-conscious, and inexperienced at first, requires a lot of focus to activate and control his ergokinesis, can't absorb certain energy types for varied reasons, can't absorb objects or users that don't have energy, or blasts through incredible solid substances, and while he is a powerful hybrid, he's still human and can be destroyed, mind-controlled, and prone to illnesses like any other regular human... (Takes a deep breath). *'Boomstick: Oh, and he's not immune to his own energy, and can have it be reflected, absorbed, or even dodged by his opponents, especially the fast ones. Is that all?' *Wiz: There's one more, and it's his biggest one. *'Boomstick: (rolls eyes) Oh, boy.' *Wiz: Due to the amount of ergokinesis he can use being tied to the amount he has in his body, if he uses too much of it, he will experience major fatigue and tiredness. On the other hand, if he absorbs too much nearby energy sources, he will experience major headaches which will only get worse the more he absorbs until he's able to release it. Also, while his Mega-Sphere attack is his most powerful, it also drains out the most energy from his body to near-death, which is why he only uses it as a last resort. And, now, we're done. *'Boomstick: *Phew* finally. Can we please not do that again the next time we do a death battle?' *Wiz: Let's not count our chickens before they hatch, Boomstick. *'Boomstick: Whatever. But even with all those weaknesses, Sid still has what it takes to join Sonic's side, and save everything.' *''Sid: I've made my fair share of mistakes before, and I sorta still am, but the only thing that matters is that I learn from them and become better as a result, and you can, too. Intermission * Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! *'Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!' Who will win and why? Jaxon Sachizado Sid the Hero Draw Who were you rooting for? Jaxon Sachizado Sid the Hero Draw Death Battle Prelude A dark night on the grounds of U.A. High School. Three hero students were training in the Gamma Grounds: Jaxon Sachizado, his girlfriend Mina Ashido, and his best friend, Hanta Sero. Jaxon and Sero were battling right now, Jaxon having assumed the form of Rush to increase his speed and awareness. Sero's tape had formed something of a three-dimensional maze around Rush, and Sero was jumping from strand to strand, looking for a place to attack from. He dove through his tape, aiming to hit the meditative form from behind, but Rush turned around and brought up his fist, catching the Tape Hero by surprise and knocking him back. "You'll need to do better than that," Rush boomed, turning to face his foe. But before either fighter could resume the battle, Jaxon's Jet form, Cap, started going haywire. INCOMING PROJECTILE DETECTED! he shouted. GET OUT OF RANGE NOW, OR CONTACT IS IMMINENT! ''Jaxon tried to press for more details, but Cap only repeated his sentence. Rush grunted and raised his hand. "Sero," he growled. "Capsule is telling me that there's something incoming. I cannot tell what it is, but it is probably dangerous. I must get out of-" BOOM! A comet suddenly flew from above and rammed into the back of the schizophrenic, knocking him over. He scrambled away from the impact and got up, staring at the object... ...which quickly split open. A form got out. Not human, not quite animal... An alien? But whatever it was, it didn't look like it wanted to play. It got up onto its feet and glared around at the intrigued trio of hero students. "What... ''is it?" asked Mina, shrinking behind Jaxon, who'd reverted to his base form. The thing looked over at Mina, then at Jaxon. "Where... am I?" he asked in English. "U.A. High School," Jaxon replied, mirroring the creature's language. "Musutafu, Japan." "I'm in Japan?" the alien squeaked. "Crap. I didn't mean to get sent this far..." "Hold it." Jaxon raised a hand again. "Let's get you off of the property so you're not trespassing before you explain." "No, I'm fine. I just gotta get home." Sid ran back toward his comet, but it was hopelessly broken, one piece stuck to Sero's tape. Mina grabbed Jaxon's shoulder. "It's trying to escape," she urged. "We gotta get it!" "I was thinking the same thing," Jaxon replied, switching to Leo, whose flames formed a new light in the night sky. Sid turned around and gasped slightly, but the hero's intentions were clear, and he put up his dukes in response. "I'm not going anywhere," he snapped. "Not until my ship is fixed." "Sorry, but when a ship falls from the sky, we're not gonna let that go unquestioned," Leo growled, itching for a fight. And a fight he would get. Get ready for one heroic match! Death Battle Results Next Time Trivia Category:What Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Heroic412229 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series